A Screaming Whisper
by GramaticallySpeaking
Summary: Harry Potter is finally able to leave the Dursley's for good. Staying at the Burrow, he spends all his time with Ginny, creating a very jealous Hermione.
1. A Summer Like All The Rest

-1_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own any of the characters within this FanFic. All characters belong to J.K Rowling._

Finally, the summer months were coming to a close. Harry Potter closed his Potions text softly, not wanting to wake up his aunt and uncle. He had three days, and only three days, to complete every one of his essays and reports for school. A majority of them, of course, were from Professor Snape. After extinguishing the tip of his wand, Harry slipped himself under the covers. _This is going to be one hell of a year,_ he thought closing his eyes.

"Wake up!" 

Harry's eyes snapped open and he glared at his doorway, the shriek from his Aunt seemed to slide under the door to awake him. Grasping the rim of his glasses, he placed them on the bridge of his nose, and stood up slowly. He felt light-headed slightly, going from a lying down position to standing, but he quickly overcame that. He shivered as he stood there in his navy boxers. Looking around for a clean shirt, he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black polo. Looking at his Potions text, he shook his head thinking about all the essays he still had to write for Snape. Throwing on some old jeans, he left his room and headed down the stairs.

Aunt Petunia was standing at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at him as he walked by her.

"What took you so long? Your uncle and I have been waiting to discus... you know, with you," she snapped.

Harry raised an eyebrow and stared at her before walking into the kitchen and taking a muffin from the plate on the counter. Sitting down on a chair, he extended his feet to the chair in front of him, resting them there lazily. "Get up," came the voice of his uncle.

"What is your problem boy? Don't you have any common sense?"

Harry didn't know what he was talking about, and just stared at him.

"You were practicing m--- ma-.."

"Magic?"

"Be quite, boy. Yes, magic. What have we told you all these years? Never. Practice. Magic."

The lecture seemed to drag on forever, and Harry found himself barely listening. He just wanted to get back to his Potions work and finish that all by the time he went to bed. After being dismissed, Harry had to promise not to touch his wand until he was at school. shutting his door, and locking it, he cast a silencing charm on the door and windows in his room. He summoned his book, parchment, ink and quills and set off to work.

Three hours had passed since Harry Potter locked himself in his room, and the progress was definitely visible. He had finished all seven of his potions essays, a History of Magic assignment and was working on his Defense Against the Dark Arts project now. It was noon now, and Harry decided some fresh air was in order. Exiting his room, he left the house and walked outside down the small road. It was odd, he thought, that there was never a lot of traffic on any of the roads near Privet Drive. It was quiet, and he liked it.

Harry's head snapped towards the sound of Dudley and his gang approaching. Ducking himself behind a small bush, he peered around looking at them. Who was that new member? Was it.. a girl? When did Dudley have any female with his gang? He stared closely at her, trying to see if he recognized her from the neighborhood. She was pretty gorgeous, if he did say so himself. He blonde hair was pulled back, revealing her face and her stunning gray eyes. _That's odd. Gray eyes? _He never knew of a muggle with gray eyes, but he decided that it was probably a common thing. Her body was perfectly developed in all the right places and he couldn't help but stare for a few seconds before snapping back to reality.

The group headed towards the vandalized playground centered in the rows of streets. Dudley began to harass the girl, probably the oaf's way of flirting, Harry later decided. It didn't seem like they planned on leaving anytime soon, so Harry stood up and walked by the gang, ignoring them, trying not to look over at the gorgeous being in Dudley's possession. Blocking out the taunts and nasty remarks, he kept walking around the corner and over to a stone wall he liked to walk. Hopping upon it, he started walking down the stones, kick off the loose ones into the street and into peoples lawns.

Walking the same stone wall five consecutive times can get rather dull and boring, so he set off back to Number 4, and to finish his Transfiguration and Herbology work so he'd have tomorrow to get to the Burrow.


	2. I'm Goin' Home

-1A/N: I actually like, considered just writing this for like, my own entertainment until I decided posting it up here. Comments are always welcome!  
Disclaimer: I do no, in any way, shape, or form, own anything of the Harry Potter series.

The worn comforter and sheets lay at the end of the bed with Harry's trunk propped on top of them. So far, a few books, his cloaks, robes, and quills were the only contents. Within the hour, however, his trunk would be bulging, and it's be in desperate need of a feather-light charm.

Dudley grunted as he walked by the open door. Harry wasn't sure if his cousin saw him in the park, but it sure seemed like it. Harry didn't mind, however. His mind wandered back to the image of that girl that was with him.

_She's to.. to gorgeous to be with them._ He thought quickly, loading his other books and some muggle clothes, all of which were far to large, into the trunk.

_It is unbelievable how someone so gorgeous could be with someone so... not,_ he continued to think.

A loud and repeated thud-thud-thud notified Harry that his Uncle was coming up the stairs for one of their 'heart-to-hearts'

"What in god's name are you doing boy? It's only 7:45 in the morning! Can't you keep it down?"

Harry just stared at his uncle. _What the hell is he talking about? I haven't made a single sound this entire morning._

This was complete rubbish. Harry Potter was only awake for thirty-five minutes. There's no way he could cause enough racquet to cause his uncle to come upstairs. Not this early, any way.

"Uncle Vernon, I'm... There hasn't been a single reason for you to come up here. Now please, leave. I'm getting ready to leave," he shot at him.

The large man just stared down upon Harry. Surely he didn't plan on leaving the house. How did he plan on leaving? There was no way in hell that Vernon or Petunia was going to drive him to the station.

"You will leave this house only when I allow it. Do you understand? Until then, clean up this room. It looks as if a ruddy storm passed through. Your breakfast will be ready in half an hour."

And with that Vernon Dursley turned and strutted out of view. Harry just shrugged. _Breakfast, eh? Breakfast, or a piece of old bread and a small glass of water?_ He pulled on a sweater that Mrs. Weasley gave him, loaded a few more things into his trunk, and picked up his wand. He was of age so why not just use the easy way out of things?

Waving his wand quickly, the entire room sprang to life. Papers were stacking themselves and placing themselves on his desk. Books were hovering to the shelves, and his clothes were either folding themselves and getting put into a dresser, or floating to a hamper and plopping right in.

"GET DOWN HERE! NOW!" he heard shriek up the stairs.

_Here we go again,_ he thought, remembering yesterday's early wake-up call. Shrugging his shoulders he made his way out the bedroom door, wand in pocket, and down the stairs. The glass of the windows were extremely bright this morning, and Harry squinted his eyes as he enter the kitchen.

"You called?" he asked dully, not wanting to be in the kitchen with his "family" at that moment.

"Breakfast is ready. Eat and go get cleaned up. We have company coming over at noon," his aunt barked.

Harry smiled to himself quickly and noted that his prediction was once again correct as an old piece of bread and glass of water were set down in front of him. Taking a bite out of his meal, he stared around the table, noticing his surroundings.

Dudley was half on, half off, the chair, gazing at the screen of his television set. Some dull magic show it appeared to be. Harry rolled his eyes and moved around the table. Uncle Vernon had the daily post propped up against his tall glass of orange juice, and all you could see was the top of his brown hat. _Typical,_ thought Harry. Aunt Petunia was standing at the sink, cracking eggs, mixing flour and other ingredients, making what appeared to be a chocolate cake.

Finishing the last of his bread, he set the plate down on the counter and headed upstairs. He had his daily presence of the Dursley's for the day. Honestly, he was glad that he was leaving. All he had left to do was to make one quick check before apparating off to Ron's house.


	3. Never Alone

-1**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but it's finally here! I'll hopefully update much more quickly, and, you know, keep the story going. Remember to review!! Also, hopefully the chapters will start getting longer.. Hopefully.. Well, other than that, Enjoy!

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series, as much as I'd like to. Also, the lyrics in the chapter a from Maroon 5's "Makes Me Wonder"

hr 

Harry was once again back upstairs in the safety of his room. His aunt and uncle were cleaning the house, in preparation of their guests that would arrive at noon. Fortunately for all, Harry would be long gone from the Dursley's house by then. He'd be off to Ron's in just a few seconds.

The window opened slightly, and Hedwig flew gracefully onto Harry's shoulder. A note was tied to his foot, which Harry untied and read to himself. He smiled. Ron had written to him, telling him that the family was awaiting his arrival. This made things much easier, knowing the Weasley's were ready for him. He scanned his room, noting that everything was neat, and all his belongings were in his trunk. He grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote a quick note to his aunt and uncle.

_Went to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. Don't expect to hear from me, I won't be back. _

_-Harry_

A small pop signified that Harry Potter had left number 4 Privet Drive once and for all. No one would have heard it, however, due to the loud humming of Petunia Dursley vacuuming the lounge floor, with company arriving any minute. Uncle Vernon found himself staring into an empty room forty minutes later. He hadn't seen the note, but he stood in the doorway, his face going from red to deep violet. He stepped inside, looking for anything that he had bought that was missing. He was shocked to find everything neat, and in order, other than the boy's things, which were no longer present. It was then that he found the note, written in a sloppy scrawl that was unmistakably Harry Potter's.

Harry Potter appeared moments later at the long drive that lead to the Weasley's home. The Burrow was a fantastic place, where Harry always felt welcomed. He'd been there countless summers before, and never grew tired of it. He had hoped Hermione was there, as he had been longing to talk to her about certain events that had happened to him over the summer.

The walk down the drive took longer than he remembered, but he didn't mind. As he walked, he planned of all the things he would say to the Weasley's upon his arrival. It appeared that Mr. Weasley was at work, as always, so he didn't have to worry about being bombarded with questions about the muggle life. He approached the door, and knocked quietly. The top portion flew open and Ginny Weasley stood before him. He smiled at her and leaned over the door to kiss her softly on the lips before being let in.

He observed that no one else seemed to be home, and Ginny told him that the twins were in Diagon Alley for the day, Ron, accompanied by Hermione, went with his mother to London to pick up some things, Percy was working at the Ministry, as well as her father. This left the two of them alone for the afternoon. Harry didn't mind, to be honest. He was hoping he's get some alone time with Ginny before they went back to school, and the sooner the better.

Ginny, after closing and locking the door in which Harry just entered, went back to the couch in the living room, and closed her eyes. The radio was on, and some muggle band was playing a rather enjoyable song that Harry had never heard before.

_I wake up with blood-shot eyes  
Struggled to memorize  
The way it felt between your thighs  
Pleasure that made you cry  
Feels so good to be bad  
Not worth the aftermath, after that  
After that  
Try to get you back_

Harry walked over to the couch, and laid down next to Ginny, his arm wrapping around her quietly. He was listening to the lyrics of the song that had just began playing. The tune was addictive, and he like it. His foot began to tap against the arm of the couch, as he lie there with Ginny, their eyes closed, and hands laced together.

_I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you_

He leaned over and his lips brushed over the back of her neck. He kissed her there lightly several times. Ginny responded by pressing herself again him, and letting her hand run up the length of his torso, and back down to his waist. She repeated this, as he continued to kiss up and down the back of her neck. He paused when he heard a noise coming from the front of the house. He sat up, and looked out the window as Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley walked up the steps into the house.

_Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
(Yeah)  
So this is goodbye_

Harry got off the couch and moved to the chair along side of it just before they were seen by the three that just arrived. He pretended he was changing the radio station, though he really wanted to finish listening to that song. He decided he'd hear it again, and remembered that station.

Hermione, who had entered last of the three, gave Harry a strange look, after noticing that he must've been there alone with Ginny. She decided she'd be the first to break the silence of the five.

"Hello Harry. When'd you get here?"

Harry looked up at her, and saw she wasn't smiling, frowned a bit, but answered her anyway.

"I've been here five, or ten minutes, at most. When did you get here?"

"Oh, mum and dad let me over the day after the Summer holiday started. I've been waiting for you to get here," she said with a wink.

Ron, who had been watching the conversation with a raised eyebrow, shrugged his shoulder and walked over to his best friend.

"'Oy mate! How've you been?"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted the welcome ceremonies as she hugged Harry tightly, and offered to make him some food after his journey out here. Harry couldn't help but smile. He was finally "home"


	4. Battle of the Bloods

-1**Author's Note: **Umm, yeah, I didn't really plan on continuing this story, to be honest.. tend to thrive off reviews.. and lacking them kindof hurts the ego and all.. heh. It's shorter than normal, I know.. Just wrote this while on vacation and such. Some there, some back home. Feel free to check out the one-shot "Numb" as well. Probably my favorite piece so far.. Please, read and review._ Disclaimer:_ I don't claim to own any of the Harry Potter community.

The Burrow was once again filling with people. The Weasley's never hesitated to company. Hermione and Harry had not had any time to spend alone together, which was really beginning to irritate her. She had been longing to talk to Harry ever since she seemed to have walked in on Ginny and Harry alone together. Ginny was her best friend, well aside from Harry and Ron, that is. It hurt her to see her best girlfriend trying to make a move on the guy she knew Hermione liked. Things never could be easy nowadays, could they. Ginny was pointedly ignoring Hermione ad taking all chances available to get away from her. She wasn't even trying to be subtle about the awkwardness that was between them. That hurt Hermione even more. That Ginny knew it was bothering her.

Still, she wasn't going to show how much it hurt her. She was going to get on with her life and see where things went unscripted. So what if Harry felt it necessary to fool around with Ginny? She wouldn't have trouble finding someone else to make him jealous. That's how Harry was. He had no problem doing whatever he wanted, with whoever he wanted, but refused to let Hermione, or whoever he was with at the time, do anything with anyone else. How do you expect one girl to watch the guy she likes go at it with several girls, and not be allowed to do anything about it?

Fred, George, Ron, and Harry were out de-gnoming the garden. It was almost time by dinner and they were all to have the garden fully de-gnomed or they were to face the wrath of Mrs. Weasley. Well, all of them with the exception of Harry. They weren't really focusing on the gnomes, with only several minutes left before the meal would be ready, and Mrs. Weasley would holler out the kitchen window for them. Harry, finally deciding to do something productive, pointed his wand at a gnome and muttered a spell that knocked the little demon out. He grabbed its ankles, and tossed it high into the air, over the fence. Fred then said a spell that made the gnome be catapulted hundreds of feet. Never having to worry about that gnome again, they searched for any more of the obnoxious creatures.

Several minutes later, and six more gnomes being blasted from Weasley's garden, the loud voice of Molly Weasley sounded from the kitchen summoning everyone to the table for dinner. They were to be eating outside due to the large number of people there that evening. The table was long. Longer than normal, anyway. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table, with Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Molly on one end, and Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Harry, Ginny, Fleur, and Kingsley on the other end.

Conversation was scattered about the people eating that evening. Bill and Arthur were talking to Remus about work for the ministry, while Charlie and Fred were deep in conversation about Hungarian Horntails. Fleur was trying to get Hermione to be social and have a conversation with her, but all Hermione responded with were glares towards Ginny, who was making sure she was all over Harry.

The meal was silent for Ron, and Hermione. Ron couldn't find anyone to talk to, and Hermione would reject any attempt he made to communicate with her. She was too busy clenching her fist under the table as Ginny took Harry's hand above the table, not trying to be subtle in the least bit.

After dinner, Harry offered to help Mrs. Weasley, much to her protest, clear the table. He swallowed hard when he saw Hermione dash up the stairs after Ginny, and the door slam shut. He turned back towards the table and picked up two plates, and the silverware with it. Walking back towards the kitchen, he could hear the two bickering upstairs. Mrs. Weasley glanced up at the ceiling and then back at Harry.

"Harry, dear, do you know what it is that they're fighting about? They've been tense around each other since the day after Hermione arrived."

Harry shrugged and tried to change the subject. He didn't want to lie to Mrs. Weasley. She was the closest thing he had to a mother.

"No idea.."

"Oh, well, would you be a dear and try to work it out between them? I've got the rest of the dishes."

And without another word, she bustled off outside before he could give her an answer. He let out a sigh before he walked to the foot of the stairs. The two were still bickering in Ginny's room. He knew it was over him. There was tension between the two ever since Hermione walked in on Ginny and he.

"Well, here goes"

The ascent to the room seemed to take longer than normal. It was just up the stairs. This time, however seem to be an eternity, with each step, an hour seemed to pass.

Why was this bothering him? It was just some argument the two girls were having. With his luck, they weren't even fighting over him. It was probably just something in his head, something that seemed incredibly real. He stood looking at the door for a few moments before he realized that he had stopped moving up the stairs. This was it. Whatever it was, he'd soon be part of it. He knocked.

The bickering stopped almost in unison with Harry's knuckles colliding with the wood.

"What do you want!?" Snapped a voice that was clearly Ginny's.

"Uh.. To talk to you. And Hermione," he mumbled feebly.

He wasn't going to tell them Mrs. Weasley sent them. It wouldn't help maters, anyway.

The door clicked a few times, probably the removal of several locking enchantments. Finally the door opened, and Ginny stood there. Her face was red, though not quite the shade of her hair. She looked flustered from the fighting, her chest rising and falling quickly. Harry noticed Hermione, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, he face was red as well, but she looked more upset, unlike Ginny who looked furious. It was clear, now, that they were arguing about him.

"Uhm.. Is everything alri-"

"What the hell were you thinking, Harry? Her? What has she ever done for you? When was she ever there for you, Harry?"

"I've been there for him since his first year, Ginny. Since the Hogwarts Express! Don't try to make yourself look like you've been there, helping him through all of this since the beginning of time. You were only something he could use to feel loved. So he could pretend he had someone. He used you."

"He didn't use me. He couldn't. Wouldn't. I can't believe you would ever say that, you.. You mud blood."

Harry stood up at that remark. Never, in his entire life, would he imagine hearing those words coming from Ginny Weasley's lips, especially towards one of their best friends. He was going to end this. Once and for all. Apparently Hermione had the same idea in mind, because she was standing over Ginny in mere seconds. Her left hand shot up and the back of her hand connected with the side of Ginny's face with a loud smack. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'd rather be muggle born that a pure blooded wizard wishing they were muggle born."

And with that, she threw the door open and ran up the stairs, her sobbing audible throughout the Burrow. Harry just stood there and looked at Ginny, his jaw dropped. He was, in fact, speechless for a few moments. All he could do was shake his head, until he finally found the ability to speak.

"I.. I can't believe you, Ginny. You, of all people."

He shook his head again, and turned to leave. He made his way up the stairs, skipping one like always, and went to Hermione's room to comfort her.

Ginny looked at him, her eyes widening. "No, don't go," She tried to get out, but it sounded more like a gasp for air. He was gone. He'd made his choice, even without words. He had chosen Hermione. Ginny let herself fall to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She had lost. Defeated, in a Battle of the Bloods.


End file.
